


All Mine (Yandere!Millie AU Oneshot)

by ModGirly



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/F, Five Years Later, Multi, Yandere Millie Fitzsimmons AU, canonically Sarah never finds out about what Millie has been doing, the gang is also in college by now, this is not canon to the main AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModGirly/pseuds/ModGirly
Summary: Years after the two first met, Sarah unearths the true nature of the girl she loves, and the image of the Millie she knew falls apart in an instant. Now, Millie has her eyes set on making Sarah hers, and only hers no matter what.
Relationships: Dylan/Brooke/David (Five Nights at Freddy's), Millie/Sarah (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Kudos: 5





	All Mine (Yandere!Millie AU Oneshot)

_"Millie?"_

The raven haired girl froze in place, and looked up the basement's stairs. There standing at the entrance was Sarah, a look of disbelief and horror on her face at the sight before her. Millie was standing above a boy around the same age as them, a switchblade gripped in one hand, and a bandage in the other. Upon closer inspection the bandage was soaked with blood, likely from an injury Millie inflicted on the boy before. In a dark corner of the room a huge white and purple bear towered over both of the humans, and wore what looked like a muzzle, with heavy chains wrapped around its arms keeping them bound to its side. The bear's ice blue eyes glowed in the dark basement, and Sarah shuddered when she felt their piecing gaze.

Millie slowly turned her head to face the other girl, lowering the switchblade. Flecks of blood speckled her face, her pale lavender eyes staring back at Sarah with a look of shock and panic in them. As Sarah examined the expression in her lover's eyes she also saw something else.

A look of anticipation and eagerness.

Sarah didn't have time to process just what was going on, since the bear had begun to move from its spot. Millie sighed getting off of the boy, to throw the bandage away while the animatronic wrapped its wires around the wrists of the boy to keep him from running. What terrified Sarah the most though was that she recognized the boy. He was in the same class as her, and the two saw each other almost every day. While they had never talked all that much they have worked together on projects in the past, and were overall very casual acquaintances. 

Millie though, didn't trust this guy one bit. She hated the fact that he would take time with Sarah away from her, and couldn't help the sinking feeling of dread she got every time she would see them together. It didn't take long for this feeling of dread and anxiety to turn to rage, just like with all her other victims.

Sarah belonged to _her._

And Millie didn't like it when people took what was hers.

It wasn't hard for the two of them to capture him, and bring him back to the warehouse. He didn't even see them coming. Now it seemed like all of Millie's hard work was for nothing, with Sarah catching her red handed. But she had an idea.

"Ah, hello there love..." the older girl said, smirking. She brandished her switchblade, and knelt back over her soon-to-be-victim. "I see you've found me and Fred's hiding spot."

Sarah took a step back, her breathing quickening. What was happening? This wasn't the Millie she knew. The look in her eyes didn't portray a sensitive, misunderstood yet loving girl, but instead a bloodthirsty monster, staring down its prey.

Prey. _That_ is what Sarah felt like in that moment. She felt paralyzed, her feet not moving no matter what she told herself. She knew she needed to run. She knew she needed to get out of here. Yet her body would not respond, no matter what.

"Don't worry, we won't hurt you babygirl~" Millie said in a gravelly voice, her Brooklyn accent becoming much more prominent on one of her many pet names for the other girl. She used the back of her hand to wipe off some of the blood on her face, leaving a small scarlet bead on the corner of her mouth. Noticing this Millie quickly licked the last bit of blood that was left, before turning her attention back to Sarah whose face was starting to burn up. "C'mon, we can just talk this out, and I'll explain everything." she said in a flat tone. 

The coldness of her lover's voice sent a chill up Sarah's spine. This was apparently all she needed to finally start moving, and she shot back up the stairs running away from the basement. A low growl came from the back of Millie's throat, before she turned her attention back to her victim. A small smile crossed her face when she saw the look of terror in the boy's eyes, and she readjusted her position raising the switchblade above her head.

"Look bud, usually I'd give you a chance to correct your mistakes, but we're kinda short on time right now so let's just get this over with." Millie said in a bored tone, seconds before plunging the blade into her victim's throat. 

Sarah could hear the screams echo from the basement, which only made her pick up the pace.

She needed to find a way out. She needed to tell someone what was going on.

Little did she know, she would never get that chance.

_"Sarah~ Where are you, babydoll?~"_ Millie's voice rang out through the warehouse's empty halls, a twisted sense of glee in her voice. Sarah cowered behind one of the walls, clamping a hand over her mouth. She quickly peeked around the corner, catching sight of the robotic bear slowly walking by with Millie leading him, the hood of her signature grey hoodie flipped up.

 _"S-SARAH? CO-OME ON OUT!"_ another voice said. This voice was coming from the bear, and its voice sounded like it hadn't spoken in ages with the small glitches, and stutters here and there. Sarah squeezed her eyes shut, and tried to stay as still as possible as she listened to the duo's footsteps fade out. 

When she could no longer hear the mechanical whirring of the bear's system and Millie's switchblade scratching against the wall, Sarah made a break for it once again. She started running the sound of her own heartbeat drowning out anything else. The only thing on her mind right now was escape. She needed to get out of here, and tell someone about what Millie was up to. 

It didn't take long for Sarah to find the front door to the warehouse, her way out. Her way to freedom. Not thinking about anything else Sarah made a beeline for the door, only to be knocked back by something. 

She slowly sat back up holding her head, and looked back up to see what was blocking her way. Sarah's heart fell when she saw what was before her. Towering over her was the white animatronic bear, whose wires were wrapped around the door handles to keep it shut. In front of the bear stood Millie, with a sly smile on her face. She flipped the blade back to conceal it, and slipped the switchblade back into her pocket. The older girl flipped her hood back once again and ran a hand through her inky black hair.

"Found you~" she said with a slight purr. Sarah could feel her face heating up just from Millie's voice alone.

"W-what have you done!?" Sarah yelled, quickly backing up. Millie chuckled, slowly approaching the brunette. Sarah gulped, her eyes searching for another way out. It felt as if the walls were slowly closing in on her, with each step Millie took coming closer and closer. 

"Oh, I told you that I'd tell you if you just stayed calm when you first found us." she said. The older girl grabbed Sarah's wrist, and wrapped an arm around her waist giving her an evil smirk which made her unusually sharp canines all the more noticeable. Sarah's face was bright red by now, and all thoughts of escape have left her mind at this point. Millie glanced over at the bear, before turning her attention back to her prize. "But I think we should talk somewhere else~ Somewhere with more... _privacy~_ " she whispered into Sarah's ear. 

Before she could get another word out, Sarah felt herself being dragged to another part of the warehouse. She looked back at the bear one last time, and saw it smirking at the two as its wires continued to wrap around the door, and all the visible windows.

Millie slammed the door shut, and pushed Sarah up against a wall. The two were in one of the many storage closets, Millie making sure that it was as far away from the entrance as possible. She had Sarah pinned against the wall by her wrist, her other hand taking the other girl's chin making her look up at her.

"So... care to explain just how you found your way here, little songbird?~" Millie said with a light purr. Sarah was completely mesmerized by the other girl, and felt compelled to answer her. She felt her lips part in her answer, as Millie lightly stroked her bottom lip with her thumb.

"D-Dylan, and Brooke told me I m-might find you here..." she whimpered. Millie raised an eyebrow at this, like she was surprised by Sarah's answer. Sarah sniffed, fearing what the fate of her two friends would be for telling her this. Instead of becoming angry at this information, or panicking about her secret being out to one more person, she darkly chuckled to herself. 

"Of course. How self righteous of them." she said, between laughs. "Can't really blame them, though. They probably didn't think you'd actually bother to investigate. After all, you let me get away with this for years."

Sarah's face fell when she heard that. All those times that they told her to stay away from Millie. To try and talk some sense into her. The missing persons reports she was responsible for. They were all right. She just wasn't able to believe that Millie could do such a thing. Sarah could feel tears start to well up in her eyes, as she thought about all the times Dylan and Brooke tried to warn her back in high school. They were right.

"Aww, don't cry dollface~" Millie growled, before she began to lightly kiss Sarah's neck. "After all, they should've known better than to try and steal from me." 

That brought another question to Sarah's mind, which was probably the most obvious.

"Why are you doing this!?" Sarah choked through tears. 

To that Millie smirked, her teeth grazing over Sarah's skin. Sarah jumped, feeling Millie lightly bite her neck. A gasp escaped her, spurring Millie on to continue. She slowly ran a hand down to Sarah's shoulder to keep her against the wall, her other hand resting by the shorter girl's head. Millie darkly chuckled when she felt Sarah's face heating up, and continued planting small kisses down her neck.

"Why? Well that's quite simple, babygirl~" Millie purred, kissing away Sarah's tears. Sarah was shaking like a leaf under Millie at this point, and desperately tried to hide the blush on her face. A jolt went through her body when she heard her lover's low voice growling into her ear.

 _"You're mine~ And I don't like it when people try to take what's mine from me~"_ Millie growled. Sarah whimpered turning her head away from Millie. She made a mock sound of sympathy in response, before going back to kissing her neck. 

Sarah squeezed her eyes shut when she felt Millie begin to nibble her skin. Several small red marks, and bruises already littered her neck from the times Millie would pull her to the side, or after a double date with Dylan and Brooke. Before, Sarah saw these moments as a cute way that Millie showed affection to her, and to make it clear that she was taken. 

But now...

Now that she knew just what Millie was doing in her name, these moments became much more sinister in her mind. Her need to make it clear that Sarah was with her, the way she pulled her to the side anytime someone looked at her in a way she didn't like. And most concerning, was the gradually increasing number of people that were missing from her lectures, all of who interacted with her in some way.

Sarah was snapped from her thoughts when she felt a warmth running down her neck. When she looked down there was a small drop of blood that slowly ran down from a small bite wound on her neck. The brunette's heart rate picked up, as Millie took her chin making her look up at her. 

"Aww, what's wrong sweetheart?" the taller girl asked, reaching behind her back. Sarah let out a small gasp, her eyes widening when she saw what Millie was hiding. Clutched in her hand was a necklace. A _very_ familiar necklace. It was a simple heart locket attached to a short golden chain. Sarah's stomach dropped when she saw it. The one who gave it to her crossed her mind.

 _"E-ELEANOR!?"_

Millie chuckled to herself, eyeing the necklace. "She put up quite the fight when we first met. To think that she so desperately wanted to 'protect' you from me." she explained tossing it aside. Eleanor was always wary of Millie, and always did everything she could to keep her away from Sarah. "Didn't stand a chance against Fred. But now..." Millie began, before pressing a kiss against her lover's lips. Sarah shuddered underneath the taller girl's touch, but something kept her from pulling away. Her mind told her to run, to get out of there and tell everyone everything, but deep down something told her to stay. Her eyelids fluttered shut, and she sunk into the kiss. She let a whimper escape her when she felt Millie bite her bottom lip, drawing some blood in the process.

Millie pulled away after a few seconds and smiled down at Sarah, who was now a blushing mess. Smirking, she gently stroked Sarah's bottom lip with her thumb, and licked the blood from on the corner of her mouth, admiring the sight before her. Sarah gripped the sleeves of her hoodie, and was shaking like a leaf. Just from the piercing gaze of Millie's pale lavender eyes Sarah understood her fate was sealed.

_"You're all mine~"_

"So, what have you two been up to lately?" Dylan asked, stirring his drink with a straw. His girlfriend Brooke was sat next to him, and their boyfriend David next to her. 

Millie and Sarah were sat across the table from the trio, who had agreed to a double date. Dylan was hesitant to go, but Brooke and David knew that it would be suspicious to Millie if they all of a sudden declined. The red haired boy wasn't able to look Sarah in the eye for almost the entire night, as he could tell what happened between the two. It was obvious to Brooke and David as well. The three couldn't help but feel guilt knowing that Sarah had found out about what Millie was up to for the past few years, all because she didn't want anyone to even try taking her away. 

Millie ran a hand through her messy black locks sighing, and scratched at one of the many scars on her face. Sarah, who was sat in the other girl's lap, rested her head against Millie's chest timidly glancing at the taller girl. 

"Nothin' much, just makin' sure no one tries anything with my little songbird~" Millie grumbled, gently kissing Sarah on the cheek. A chill went down Brooke and David's spines, at the dark tone their friend had suddenly taken on. 

"Right sweetheart?" she purred into the brunette's ear. Sarah gulped and quickly glanced over at Dylan, Brooke, and David with a sorrowful expression. Dylan lowered his gaze biting his lip, and looked down at his reflection in his glass. Brooke placed a hand on her boyfriend's back, and gave what she hoped was a reassuring smile. Dylan tried his best to smile back, but it didn't look convincing. How could he smile now? One of his best friends had become a monster, not even resembling the person she used to be, and his other best friend had fallen prey to this same monster. 

_"Y-yes love..."_ she stuttered out, burying her face into the crook of Millie's neck. Millie gave an approving smile, kissing her once again. She glanced over at the trio, her cold gaze making the three of them shudder. Not just from the dark look in her eyes, but from the knowledge that they had failed. There was no way to free Sarah from Millie's grasp now. Millie chuckled, knowing that her secret was safe between them all.

Now, no one would be taking Sarah from her. 

She was _all hers._


End file.
